Ryuya and Yuto have a stalker!
by Bluephoenix17
Summary: Ryuya and Yuto have stalker! She been following them for sometime now and has tried to confront them finally, and their poor little brother is falling victim to her anger and theirs . Where else could she get her info?


(Hi, everyone. I do plan to continue this eventually. I'm sorry I was mean to the person who originally put up my story, but they should of asked first. They can't just take someone else's story. So…; Um…yeah…)

Hi! I hope you all like it! Sorry, it's kind of a short first chapter.

I don't own W-Juliet blah, blah, blah.

The door bell rang. Being the only one home at the time Tatusyoshi went to answer it. "Hello! Are Ryuya and Yuto home?" Asked a cheery brown haired girl he'd never seen before. "Umm…No. You just missed them. They just went to the store. They'll probably be back in-" He was interrupted by one extremely pissed off girl. "WHAT! They probably went off to buy cigarettes! They have a nasty, bad habit, and they should quite! Right! RIGHT!" She said as she graded Tatusyoshi by his collar. She had a crazed look in her eyes. "Y-yes." He squeaked out. She let go of his collar and looked out into the distance. Then she turned a little, so she could fix one cold eye on him. "What store did they go to?" She asked freakishly calm. "Eep!" Was Tatusyoshi answer.

After getting the information from Tatusyoshi. She had got to the store just as Ryuya and Yuto excited it. She stood in the parking lot and yelled. "THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU TWO!" Everyone stared over at them as she started running up to them. They had no clue about what was going on, so they did what every reasonable person would do if they had some stranger running and yelling at them. They ran.

They ran down the street with a paper bag in Yuto's hands. "That's a nasty bad-" They turned a corner and jumped a fence. "Who the hell is that!" Yuto asked while they kept running. "Like hell I'd know!" Was Ryuya's reply. They jumped another fence and Ryuya's pant leg became the victim of a vicious, dangerous German Spitz…or at least it felt that way to Ryuya. "Oh, shit!" He shook it off and his pants got ripped. He then jumped the fence to join Yuto on the other side, but ended up slipping and falling on his ass. Which Yuto got a good laugh out of the situation. "Hah, hah. Very funny. Aw, shut up! Will yah Yuto?" Yuto was buckled over in laughter. "You should have seen your face!" "Ryuya! Yuto!" Someone yelled. They looked at each other. Their faces had paled. In fear that it was that girl again. They ran for it.

Ito just stood there, arm raised in the air because she was about to wave to them, but they had ran off. "I wonder what that was all about." Makoto said looking worried. Ito hand fell to her side. Her hands balled into fist and a vein pulsed in her head. "Umm, Ito?" "I wonder what those two are up to. Why'd the hell they run?" She waved her fist in the air, and Makoto tried to calm her down.

The twins kept running till they got home. When they reached the door. Tatusyoshi just happened to open the door. "Hi, guys-" The wind was knocked out of him as Ryuya close lined him, and made him go tumbling backwards. Yuto quickly shut the door. He locked it, and rested his back on it. Ryuya was bent over trying to get his breath back. Tatusyoshi finally spoke up. "What's going…Oh, she found you guys." Realization came over his face. Both twins looked up and glared at him. "YOU-You sent her after us didn't you!" Ryuya accused him. "Well-well maybe…" Both twins took a step forward. "Why would you!" "She forced me to! She's a psycho!" "Then why would you have sent here after us!" "I think I remember her…", said Yuto who had stayed out of the argument.

"WHAT?" Both Ryuya and Tatusyoshi said in unison. Yuto was leaning against the door once again. His legs crossed and his hand on his chin in a 'deep thought pose'. "Yeah, I saw her in front of the hotel I work at…" Ryuya and Tatusyoshi started to walk towards Yuto. "And?" Ryuya asked as he gestured with his hands for Yuto to continue. "Well, she just stood out there. I'd see her there every morning I'd walk in there and every night I'd walk out of there, and sometimes when I was going home…" All their eyes go wide. "S-so she's like your stalker?" Ryuya asked. "I think she's both your stalkers…" Tatusyoshi said with a far off look on his face. "Why both of ours!" Ryuya complained because he was worried. "Because she knew both your names…" They all stared at each other wide eyed. Then suddenly they heard a crash from the back end of the house. "Crap…"

To be continued!

I hope you all like it so far, and sorry if I creeped you out! lol Please review and tell me what yah think! Please!


End file.
